


Blood

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is thicker than water, or so the Water Tribe says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The longest so far. This one ended up being kind of epic. Not super angsty, but there is some. Also borrowed some dialogue straight from the show. Whatever, it fits. XD
> 
> Warning: implied suicidal thoughts.

The water tribes are very fond of the saying “blood is thicker than water.”

It’s an old saying, one that has been passed down from generation to generation as a warning. A warning that sometimes the difference between life and death is your family.

That’s why Noatak heads straight back to Air Temple Island after he is unmasked. He goes straight for the one person he has left in the world.

Tarrlok looks up at him with empty eyes, his face passive. He knows the truth, he is not surprised when “Amon” lowers his cowl and Noatak stares back.

“Noatak,” Tarrlok says, and his voice is sad.

“It’s over, brother,” Noatak says softly. “I’m sorry for what I had to do to you.”

Tarrlok sighs as he pushes a few stray locks of hair from his face. “Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys.”

Noatak unlocks Tarrlok’s cell, beckoning him to stand. “Leave with me now. We have a second chance.  We can start over together. Please, you’re all I have left in the world.” His voice is softer as he begs his brother to come with him.

Thicker than water. The fine line between life and death.

A sob chokes Tarrlok and he grabs his brother, wrapping his arms around Noatak’s bulkier frame. Noatak clings back, tears leaking from his eyes. He has his brother back. Nothing else matters.

The moment is ruined when they both hear the frantic footsteps racing towards them. Noatak assumes a bending stance, ready to take out whoever has pursued him.  They are surprised when the person turns out to be none other than Avatar Korra.

She’s panting heavily as she hauls herself through the hatch in the floor. She flashes a weak smile at them. “Good, you’re still here.”

Noatak tenses as Tarrlok steps forward.

“Avatar Korra, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you. I…I don’t know why, but I just knew that I had to see you.”

“That makes no sense,” Noatak intones dryly. “After what I did…”

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” Korra spits back. “But something about your story…I just can’t help but feel-“

“Sorry for us?” Noatak snorts.

“A little,” she confesses, “but that’s not it. You were used, you can’t be held wholly responsible for all that’s happened.”

“What are you saying, Avatar Korra?” Tarrlok asks, ever respectful of the young woman standing defiantly in front of him and his brother.

“I wanted to makes sure you two got away,” Korra states. “Start a new life, be the people you were meant to be.”

“Really.” Clearly Noatak doesn’t believe her, but Tarrlok nods.

“Take a boat, go to some poky little town in the middle of nowhere and live quietly. Be a family again. Be happy,” she insists. “I’ll find you in a few months.”

Tarrlok steps forward and pulls Korra into a hug before dipping his head to steal a kiss. It’s innocent enough, the pressing of lips together in an affectionate manner, but there is a little jolt between them that leaves the former councilman blushing and butterflies in Korra’s stomach. He then makes his exit.

Korra looks at Noatak expectantly. She isn’t sure what to expect from him, though considering he just – took, sealed, whatever – her bending, she’s pretty sure she’ll be lucky if she gets a handshake. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asks. “Get going! I don’t think I could stop the police or the United Forces if they caught up to you.”

He nods and heads for the hatch in the floor, stopping in front of her. “Thank you,” he murmurs. He leans in and kisses her. Unlike his brother’s kiss, which was childishly innocent, his is rough and demanding, causing her to moan softly into his mouth. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

She doesn’t watch as he disappears through the hatch, she doesn’t look out the window to watch the speedboat race out to the horizon. Instead she slowly sinks to the floor and cries for the two men who are lost little boys at heart, who merely want their family to be whole again.

It’s three months later when Korra wanders into a small, costal village. After a few inquiries she finds her way to a small house on the edge of town. Two men sit on the porch and play Pai Sho, talking quietly to each other. They don’t notice her until her shadow falls over the Pai Sho board, when they both look at her.

Noatak’s hair is longer now and pulled into a ponytail similar to hers. Two small braids hang on the right side of his face, making him appear younger than he actually is. Tarrlok’s hair is shorter, now just barely skimming his shoulders. With it pulled halfway back he is the picture of a no nonsense school teacher.

“I told you I would find you,” she says smugly.

“How are things in Republic City?” Tarrlok asks as he stands and motions for Korra to follow him into the house. She does so, Noatak on her heels. They settle in the kitchen as Tarrlok sets about to preparing tea.

“Things are quieting down. Blowing up the boat was a smart move, everyone thinks you’re dead,” she informs them.

“That was Tarrlok’s idea,” Noatak muttered. “He wanted to do it with both of us still on board.”

Korra stares at Tarrlok with wide eyed shock and he merely shrugs at her. “I thought that your forgiveness was misplaced.”

“No it isn’t,” she protests. “You have to be doing well here. The locals all adore you.”

Tarrlok answers with a listless shrug while Noatak chuckles. “We’re doing well enough,” the elder brother responds. “Though we didn’t expect to see you again.”

“I said I’d find you, and I meant it,” she responds with a huff. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Noatak chuckles as he wraps her up in his arms. He ghosts his lips over the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder. “We’re doing okay,” he murmurs.

Tea is suddenly forgotten as Tarrlok pulls the kettle from the fire. Suddenly their hands and lips are all over her, removing her clothing and guiding her towards one of the bedrooms. She learns just how okay the brothers are that afternoon and nearly every day for the next week straight.

Blood is thicker than water, but sometimes water can be thick too. And sometimes water can heal the wounds that blood has left behind.


End file.
